Escape
by Brandirobin2
Summary: -Sequel to "Enemies and Enemy fight the true Evil", since I lost that plot.. I finally escaped. I was glad to be home, so so happy to be home. Dimentio and Mario had to drop the rescue mission, but I lived in that cell. Here's how I escaped.


Me: YAAAAAYYY! :3

Mario: When are you gonna update character's deaths?

Me: Erm.. Tonight or tomorrow morning :3

Mario: Yeah right... You said that yesterday..

Me: *stares at Mario with tears in my eyes* Y-You h-hurt my f-feelings..

Mario: ._. no brandi, do- *I run away crying* BRANDI D;

Luigi: This is a bit of a sequel to Enemies and Enemy fight the true evil.. Brandi SORTA dropped it.. Yeah.. But she'll create one-shots on how Luigi felt, she just lost the plot of the story ._.

* * *

The light was bright as I was guided out of the dungeon. The scent of lava is what I was greeted to. My clothes were battered, but my eyes glowed with determination.

I was gonna bust myself out of here. Well, try anyways. Bowser watched me so much it was almost utterly impossible.

But I was going to try for her. For my sweet, sweet flower. My brother probably didn't know or care I was gone. Boy, was I wrong.

I found a whip connecting with my back. I bit back my cry of pain as my already sore back began to throb.

"Move it!" Bowser snapped. I obeyed, sliding into what me and my brother called The Doomship. I was shoved into a cage. I didn't hear the click of the lock as it made a loud clanging noise when it was slammed shut.

It was almost time. Almost time to get out of this place. I almost cried with sweet, sweet relief.

"Well, well, isn't it a pleasure to see you Mario!"

I could hear the cries of the toads, "Bowser hasn't attacked in three years! What does he want?!"

"By boogity, you won't take the princess!" Toadworth's scream reached my ears.

Bowser laughed, but I grinned. Time to bust out of here. I managed to slip my feet out of the shackles they were in, along with the handcuffs my hands were in. I stood weakly, suddenly shoving open the door of the cage. It went flying into Bowser.

"You! I thought you were in that stupid cage, with those STUPID handcuffs and shackles!" Bowser screeched. I shrugged.

"Eh. Ever since you killed him, I've gotten skinnier. It's easy to slide out now!" I mocked the koopa king. He glowered at me. I suddenly realized what I had to do. I sent a hateful glare his way.

"Have. At. YOUUUU!" It slid out of my mouth louder then I wanted it to be, but I didn't care. I was quicker then he was, as I gave him a fierce shove, shoving him off the Doomship.

"Timber!" I hollered, jumping on Bowser's stomach to quicken the process. I then flutterjumped back onto the Doomship, watching him land with a thud.

My body screamed in agony now, I could barely stand. I lifted my head up, eyes sparking. It was all over..

I adjusted my cap. The green one with the white circle in the center and the green L.

My overalls were torn, I had dirt all over, heck basically everything was torn. The mushroom citizens watched as I landed, eagerly awaiting who had saved them and their princess from Bowser.

"He's dead," Mario's remark cut in. I felt shocked and I felt like I could throw up. I hadn't meant to kill the Koopa...

"I didn't mean to kill him," I croaked out.

"It's not your fault," Peach cut in softly. I realized my hat was fluttering in the breeze. My gloved hand, which only had parts of the glove left, reached up weakly and grasped it tightly.

"It's all over," I managed, noticing my brother's eyes widening as I looked up at them weakly, "all the torture and beatings, after three years, it's all over.."

It was hard to believe, but I was free. I had escaped from the place I was imprisoned in, and the mushroom kingdom was supposed to watch me burn.

"Luigi?" Mario managed to choke out. I gave him a half smile, as the toads looked at him oddly.

"Mario, that's clearly not Lu-"

"Hey bro. How's Daisy been doing?"

I watched as their eyes widened as I lifted up my cap. I felt my legs starting to shake.

"It hurt.. It hurt so bad... Every single day was torture..," The words escaped my bruised lips. I glanced around, and I was surprised to see Dimentio.

"Bowser killed him.. He killed Mr. L. I don't know why I lived, and I wished, back months and perhaps a year ago, that I didn't,"

Dimentio's eyes filled with grief. Mimi, O'Chunks, Count Bluimere, Lady Timpani and Nastasia all had the same reaction.

"I-It could've been me. But Mr. L spoke out. He mentioned why he was just some stupid brainwashed version of me," I suddenly remembered the jokes Mr. L used to crack and smiled weakly.

"He wasn't though. He was like a brother to me.. Somehow managed to crack jokes even though it was so upsetting, and dark, at that place,"

Mario supported me up now, while Peach called an ambulence.

"I escaped. I finally escaped," I had never thought those words would escaped my tortured, blue and chapped lips. I never thought I would smile with accomplishment either.

"I'm glad you're home, little bro,"

I gave Mario a small smile.

Mario had my cap in his hands as he played with my hair, "It's okay Luigi. You'll be okay." He hushed me.

"It's too good to be true!" I managed to sob, and my brother pulled me into his chest.

The ambulence came and took me away.

~A week later~

I bowed, as cheers echoed. Peach pulled a medal around my neck, a smile on her face. Scars covered my body, but I was healthy again. My brother looked so proud of me..

I was a bit proud. But I wouldn't let that pride get to me. I never would, and I never could.

Because I had escaped from that place, and I would be forever grateful.

"I finally escaped," I whispered happily, gazing up at the stars. Cheers still echoed. My brother was still clapping. I was still happy. Then I turned red as Daisy kissed me.

The escape mission had worked.

* * *

Me: YAAAYY!

Mario: :D

Luigi: MR. L! He died?! Whhhyy?!

Me: Cause he's my second favorite! I couldn't let you die, Luigi, cause you are my first! XD

Luigi: Lol? Anyways, read and review.


End file.
